User blog:Nikolai the Second/Every Volume's run time vs fight scene run time
Hypothesis Do Volume 4 and Volume 5 have less fighting than previous volumes? Method I totalled up the minutes of all RWBY episodes, character shorts, and WoR in a volume. Then I added up the seconds. After that I multipled the length of the titles and opening by the number of episodes and subtracted that from the whole. I did NOT take into account the length of the credits after every episode and after the last episode but I did subtract the Gen:Lock teaser from V5's total. To find the length of V1-V4's fight scenes I went through this playlist, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_x9zjk2MgVQ&list=PL425WIjOLO4XdDMh9mbMD7FHc5bQNEuHV on x2 speed and counted every time block of fighting longer than 10 seconds. There is one duplicate in the playlist and there were some fights that were not in the playlist so I had to find them elsewhere. To calculate V5's fight scene length I watched every episode at x2 speed (except for the last one because that is not available on youtube yet) and counted every time block of fighting longer than 10 seconds. If talking happens in the middle of a fight longer than 10 seconds then it is not counted. For example, Oobleck and Port talk for 90 seconds during RWBY vs ABRN. While in universe, the fight is still going on, we can't see it so I don't count those 90 seconds towards V3's fight scene time counter. Tyrian also stops his fight and talks twice longer than 10 seconds. These bits are not counted. RESULTS (m=minutes, s=seconds) V1 length: 124 m 33 s | V1 fight scene length: 16 m + 11 m of trailers V2 length: 167 m 23s | V2 fight scene length: 27 m V3 length: 193 m 22s | V3 fight scene length: 40 m V4 length: 230 m 4s | V4 fight scene length: 27 m 52s V5 length: 228 m 23s | V5 fight scene length: 25m 12s 'Conclusion' Um... What? V5 is shorter than V4? *I was so surprised that I ran the calculations again* 253 (total of every V4 episode minutes) +7:13 (total of every V4 episode's seconds)-28m-2m-20s (total of intro watch time.=230 m 4s 238m (total of every V5 episode minutes) +10m+16s (total of every V5 episode seconds)-12m-6-12s (total of intro watch time) =228 m 23s While V5 did have character shorts it did not have any WoR. Combine that with an intro of 2:10, twice as long as V1's intro. Also that intro played over the course of 14 episodes instead of 12. Make no mistake. YOU DID NOT GET 2 EXTRA EPISODES. You got a bunch of animated WoR instead of actual WoR. Your FIRST memberships that you bought because RT extended the FIRST advantage from 1 day to 3 days did not go towards V5. This video perfectly encapsules the lack of action in V5: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXEXcm5H_Ag Conclusion Part 2: Electric Boogaloo Yes. Your fight scenes are slipping away. No the volumes are not continuously getting longer. These simple calculations though do not express the ''change in quality ''that accured to RWBY's fight scene's post V3. I can't answer that question but this cute cake can. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxP3lBW7wm4&list=PL-wKaeXzYOmbnc0cRXxGD0TEY5wgCUipw That wasn't a joke. You have to watch this playlist. Its all about why post-V3 fights are sub par. The next logical question you should ask is, "Did Nikolai just spend hours crunching numbers so he could get us to watch a youtube playlist he likes?" Yes and I had to do it fast before Someone makes his V5 blog and everybody leaves on hiatus. *insertad some self degragatory joke about social anxiety* Category:Blog posts